


Nocne opowieści

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angelic Rune, Angst, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Reference to Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, Runes, Spoilers, Ugly Sweaters
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Zbiór tłumaczeń wybranych tekstówkatikat.





	1. Swetry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Things Shadowhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632) by [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podaj choć jeden powód, dla którego mam nadal pozwalać ci bezcześcić moją szafę tym… tym… 
> 
> A translation of: [Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/13430632)

– Ani mi się waż! – ostrzega Alec, wpadając do pokoju.

Magnus zamiera, złapany na gorącym uczynku. Następnie obraca się powoli, trzymając w rękach… _rzecz_ , której zamierzał się po cichu pozbyć.

– Wydaje ci się, że to sweter, Alexandrze, ale się mylisz! Może kiedyś go przypominało, zanim wyjątkowo duży i brzydki demon nie postanowił go przeżuć i wypluć.

– Daj mi to!

Alec wyrywa mu materiał i przyciąga do piersi w obronnym geście. Magnus wyrzuca ręce w górę.

– Podaj choć jeden powód, dla którego mam nadal pozwalać ci bezcześcić moją szafę tym… tym… – milknie, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia na rzecz trzymaną przez Aleca.

Nocny Łowca mruży oczy.

– W porządku – mówi po chwili. – Chodź tutaj.

Mężczyzna chwyta Magnusa, obraca go i wykręca jego kończyny, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia ze szmacianą lalką. Nie zważając na słabe protesty Bane’a, naciąga mu na głowę zielonoszarą, wystrzępioną rzecz – smukłe ramiona z łatwością przechodzą przez luźne rękawy i kiedy Alec jest już zadowolony z efektu, obraca Magnusa w stronę dużego lustra stojącego w rogu ich sypialni. Czarownik niemal odskakuje w tył z przestrachu.

– Dobry Boże, co ja ci zrobiłem, że postanowiłeś wyrządzić mi taką krzywdę?

Alec parska, następnie obejmuje Magnusa od tyłu i opiera brodę o jego ramię.

– Szzz… zamknij oczy – mówi. – Zamknij oczy i _poczuj_. No dalej – zachęca go, a kiedy Bane posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie, delikatnie zacieśnia na moment uścisk wokół jego talii.

Z udręczonym westchnięciem Magnus spełnia polecenie. I okej, trzeba przyznać, że tkanina jest miła w dotyku. Magnus przesuwa dłońmi wzdłuż rękawów z dziurami – znoszona bawełna odznacza się niespodziewaną miękkością i sprawia, iż Bane’a nachodzi ochota, by się w nią wtulić.

– Och – szepcze, a kiedy otwiera oczy natrafia w lustrze na wzrok Aleca.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się i całuje Magnusa za uchem.

– No właśnie – przytakuje, przytulając go do siebie mocniej, na co w piersi czarownika rozchodzi się niesamowite ciepło.

Lata później, kiedy brzydkie, wystrzępione swetry są jedynymi rzeczami pozostałymi mu po Alecu, Magnus, ubierając je, wciąż odnosi wrażenie, jak gdyby obejmowały go ramiona męża.


	2. Przyjaciele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus nigdy nie miał tak wielu przyjaciół. 
> 
> A translation of: [Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/13430665)

– Wyglądasz na nieco… zdumionego – stwierdza Catarina, podchodząc do Magnusa, który stoi za blatem dzielącym kuchnię od otwartej przestrzeni salonu. – Jakbyś się nad czymś głowił.

Bane macha ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym geście.

– Kiedy _to_ się stało? – pyta, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, które wypełnia gwar rozmów oraz śmiech.

Wampiry, faerie, czarownicy, Max oraz jego siostry… nikt tu nie znalazł się z przypadku, wszyscy oni są jego _przyjaciółmi_. Magnus nigdy nie miał tak wielu przyjaciół!

– Ach – mówi Catarina, uśmiechając się, jakby znała jakiś sekret. – W końcu zauważyłeś. Twój mózg pod wpływem miłości zawsze działał na wolniejszych obrotach, ale będąc z Aleciem, przechodzisz samego siebie.

Magnus marszczy brwi.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Alec… to wszystko jego zasługa.

Kobieta wskazuje niebieską dłonią zebranych, a Magnus wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego niż wcześniej.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Catarina wzdycha.

– Dba o to, żebyś miał przyjaciół. Dobrych, lojalnych, godnych zaufania. _Nieśmiertelnych._ – Unosi brew, po czym wywraca oczami, widząc, że czarownik nadal nie rozumie. Jej głos jest jednak łagodny i pełen życzliwości, gdy mówi: – Nie chce, abyś był sam, kiedy umrze, Magnusie. W ten sposób upewnia się, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku.

Magnus wciąga ze świstem powietrze i pochyla się nad blatem w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Oczy go pieką, kiedy próbuje znaleźć nimi pośród tłumu swojego męża. Jest tam, tuż obok okna, gdzie jego srebrzyste włosy jaśnieją lekko w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Dla Magnusa jest równie piękny jak podczas pierwszego spotkania – mimo sześciu dekad, które przygarbiły nieco jego ramiona i poznaczyły czoło kilkoma bruzdami.

– Czy on _nadal_ nie rozumie? – pyta Magnus ze ściśniętym gardłem, jego głos jest zachrypnięty. – Bez niego już nic nigdy w moim życiu nie będzie w porządku…


	3. Krąg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiedziałeś, że moi rodzice byli w Kręgu? 
> 
> A translation of: [The Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/13430836)

– Wiedziałeś, że moi rodzice byli w Kręgu?

To pierwsza rzecz, jaka wychodzi z ust Aleca, kiedy Magnus znajduje go na schodach prowadzących do loftu. W czarnym ubraniu chłopak wygląda dosłownie jak zły omen – mroczna, potężna siła zwiastująca wszystko, co najgorsze. Nieco skulony sprawia jednak wrażenie bardziej ludzkiego. Wydaje się złamany. _Pokonany_.

Magnus przygląda mu się uważnie przez chwilę ze swojego miejsca na półpiętrze, podczas gdy niczym nieosłonięta żarówka, która zwisa za jego plecami z ciemnozielonej ściany, mruga lekko raz po raz.

– Owszem, wiedziałem.

Cień przysłania oczy Aleca, kiedy chłopak pyta:

– _Dlaczego_ mi nie powiedziałeś?

Magnus wzdycha.

– Szczerze? Myślałem, że znasz prawdę.

– _Nie_. Nie miałem pojęcia – szepcze Alec, garbiąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Serce Magnusa ściska się boleśnie, ponieważ mężczyzna wie, jak wielkim autorytetem byli dla Aleca rodzice. Wie, że Alec stawiał ich na piedestale, próbował im dorównać niemalże w każdej dziedzinie – w efekcie gonił za iluzją, zaniżając po drodze swoją samoocenę. Magnus wie to wszystko, dlatego mówi:

– Cóż, Valentine Morgenstern był bardzo charyzmatycznym człowiekiem…

W tym momencie czarownik zastanawia się nad swoim zdrowiem psychicznym, bo żeby bronić Lightwoodów – ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ich – to naprawdę trzeba mieć chyba nie po kolei w głowie. Alec nie pozwala mu jednak dokończyć, potrząsa głową.

– Nie rób tego. – Jego głos jest cichy, lecz stanowczy. – Po prostu nie. Można postępować dobrze lub źle, a to, co zrobił Valentine… co moi… – Jego głos się łamie i chłopak odwraca wzrok. – To, co zrobili moi rodzice, było _złe_. Taka jest prawda. I żadna charyzma tego nie usprawiedliwia.

Pomimo czterystu lat wiedzy i doświadczenia Magnus nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Być może nie istnieją słowa, którymi mógłby się w tej sytuacji posłużyć. Czarownik podchodzi więc w ciszy do Aleca i siada obok, a kiedy młody Nocny Łowca opiera się o niego, Magnus obejmuje go ramieniem i całuje w czubek głowy. I trzyma mocno, by ten nie rozpadł się całkowicie.


	4. Diabełek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy prosi Aleca, by ten narysował jej runę. Starszy brat jeszcze nie wie, co go czeka…
> 
> A translation of: [Little Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/13604461)

– Chcę, abyś narysował mi runę – oznajmia Izzy, wpadając do pokoju brata i wymachując swoją stelą niczym mieczem.

Alec spogląda na nią znad czytanej książki i marszczy brwi.

– O-kej… Którą i gdzie?

– Anielską – mówi dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Następnie rozpina bluzkę, a oczom Aleca ukazuje się jej czarny, koronkowy stanik. Izzy stuka sobie stelą w mostek. – Tutaj.

– Na Anioła! – wykrzykuje Alec i zrywa się z łóżka, zasłaniając dłonią oczy. – To coś, czego naprawdę, _naprawdę_ , naprawdę nie chcę oglądać. Proszę! Poza tym – dodaje z pewną dozą irytacji – już masz Anielską runę, po co ci kolejna?

Izzy przewraca oczami.

– Bo wygląda ładnie. A pomiędzy moimi piersiami będzie prezentować się fantastycznie, nie uważasz?

Alec jęczy cierpiętniczo.

– Serio, nie chcę myśleć o twoich piersiach ani nawet znajdować się blisko nich! A teraz sio! – ucina dyskusję, po czym macha ostentacyjnie ręką.

Izzy wydaje z siebie prychnięcie.

– Dobra! W takim razie poproszę Jace’a.

Te słowa sprawiają, że Alec opuszcza dłoń i obdarza siostrę niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

– Jace’a?

– Tak, Jace’a! Chyba nie oczekujesz, że narysuję ją sobie sama, prawda? Wyszłaby nierówno.

Niedowierzanie Aleca rośnie z każdą chwilą.

– Więc chcesz poprosić Jace’a? Jego runy wołają o pomstę do nieba!

Izzy posyła mu jednoznacznie spojrzenie.

– Tak się składa, że nie mogę pójść z tym do mamy lub taty, co nie?

Oczy Aleca wypełniają się czystym przerażeniem.

– Na Anioła, proszę, nie. – Chłopak wzdycha z rezygnacją. – Dobra, dawaj to! – Wyrywa siostrze stelę i spogląda na nią ponuro, mrużąc oczy, gdy ta uśmiecha się niczym sam diabeł.

– Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, braciszku!

Alec wydaje z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że w pełni doceniasz, jakim super bratem w istocie jestem.

Izzy niemalże buja się na piętach.

– Oczywiście. Co tylko sobie zażyczysz.

Alec prycha.

– Wystarczy, że już nigdy więcej nie zaatakujesz mnie swoimi piersiami, dziękuję bardzo. Nie chcę o nich myśleć, o mówieniu nie wspominając. A teraz przestań się wiercić…


	5. Aluzja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na ogół nie mam nic przeciwko odrobinie nieładu. Brudne myśli i niepościelone łóżko nie są dla mnie pierwszyzną, ale to? Istny obraz rozpusty. Niczym Sodoma i Gomora. 
> 
> …czyli Alec będący prawdziwym aniołkiem, który nadal nie rozumie aluzji :) 
> 
> A translation of: [The Joke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/13687732)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starałam się jak najwierniej oddać sens wypowiedzi Magnusa, mam nadzieję, że wyszło w miarę przyzwoicie. Jeśli macie, ludkowie, pomysły na lepsze ich przetłumaczenie, dajcie znać w komentarzach :)

– A pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? – pyta Magnus, przeczesując palcami włosy swojego kochanka.

Alec marszczy brwi.

– Masz na myśli to w klubie? Kiedy ocaliłem ci życie?

– Nie, później. W moim lofcie.

Alec przewraca oczami.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to nazywasz. Nawiasem mówiąc, nadal nie rozumiem tej aluzji.

Magnus spogląda na Aleca leżącego w poprzek łóżka – głowa chłopaka spoczywa na brzuchu Bane’a, stopy zwisają z krawędzi materaca.

– Której? Użyłem ich dość sporo tamtej nocy. Ciężki był z ciebie orzech do zgryzienia – mówi, ciągnąc Aleca lekko za włosy.

– _Hej!_ – obrusza się Alec i szturcha Magnusa w żebra. – Kogo niby nazywasz orzechem?

Magnus śmieje się, sprawiając, iż głowa Nefilim nieznacznie podskakuje.

– Jesteś bardzo, bardzo uroczym orzeszkiem. Która aluzja? – dopytuje.

– A, tak. Ta o Sodomie i Gomorze? Stwierdziłeś, że twój loft je przypomina.

Ciało Magnusa zaczyna się trząść od niekontrolowanego śmiechu i Alec siada, by uchronić swoją głowę przed obrażeniami.

– Och, ty moja niewinna owieczko! – udaje się wykrztusić Bane’owi głosem pozbawionym tchu.

Alec przygląda mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– No co? – pyta, a kiedy Magnus, zwinąwszy się w kłębek, śmieje się jeszcze głośniej, Alec ponownie szturcha go w żebra. – _No co?_ Wyjaśnij mi, Magnusie! Dlaczego śmiejesz się jak wariat? Magnusie?


End file.
